Semper Fi
by Susanthegentle05
Summary: Nick Memphis wasn't only one who helped Swagger. New probie to Gibbs team in NCIS, Special Agent Alexandria "Kit" Kitson, ex Special Forces, meet Swagger in an unlikely way before that day and tries to save him from the fate of a traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Shooter crossover fanfiction with NCIS

Kit POV

OMG. Can the world take a small break? I mean how hard is to wait till it is later in the afternoon, but no it had to be late at night just when McGee and Gibbs were finishing our last case report when MTAC sent an alert of chatter concerning an attempt of assassinating the president. It's 2 am and just before I can get into my apartment, I receive the call from Gibbs and Director Vance to grab my gear and head back to the Navy Yard and get in MTAC for a briefing before they send me and Dinozzo to Philadelphia. Since Dinozzo got some sleep before the call, so that made him the driver. After grabbing my gear I followed McGee to MTAC. Gibbs, Vance and Dinozzo were already there.

"Kitson, McGee picked up some chatter about a security breach. The president will have have three public speaking events within two weeks. And in one of those events, he will be assassinated."

"Excuse me," everyone turned to me, "as much as I want to take down the ass, why haven't we notified the secret service. We have secure channels for this."

"We could have done that Kit but the problem was that the breach was internal and has their fingers in everything," stated Vance.

"And deep pockets," chimed in Tony. "While you were coming back McGee traced the chatter centering around a private security division within government in Langely. Even though nothing sticks to them, rumor has it that these are mercenaries who had a bad rep for misconduct in the military and among other things," he finished with disgust in his voice.

Gibbs then spoke up. "We need your expertise in counter intel and see if you can get some evidence on the people behind this. So start scouting Philadelphia. Mcgee and I will do Baltimore. Dinozzo will go with you."

"Yes sir."

And that's that. 5 hours later I'm waking from the front passenger as we enter Philly.

"Well wakey wakey, we're in Philly."

"Hmm, looks like it's going to rain today. I better text Gibbs to let him know we're in Philadelphia." Getting my phone out I gave a text to both McGee and Gibbs. They answered back saying they were taking a short break. They began reconnaissance in Baltimore at first light.

"So Kit, have you been in Philly before?"

"Yeah, I lived here for a bit before my last deployment. After that it was D.C."

"Ah, the days of the probie. By the way have you thought about going out again?"

I stiffened at the mention of dating. "Look Tony, I still think I'm not ready to do that yet. I'm still getting over the fact that my boyfriend of the last five years was having affairs behind my back and I canceled a wedding that was supposed to happen two weeks ago." I already bought my gown, sent invitations to my family and my Green Beret team mates. The team and I were going surprise everyone that weekend that I was retiring. I could have waited a little more before retiring but because of a close call and me wanting to have children I decided to call it quits. "And I'm still feeling untrustworthy of guys since Max."

"Then what do you make of Gibbs, McNoob and myself?" he said with a grin and a whinny voice.

"Oh, Dinozzo, you know that I'll love you guys. Besides it weren't for you guys I would have been drinking to kill my liver."

"Hmm, sodas , popcorn and junk food and awesome movies. You are the only one to quote movies as good as me."

"Or better"

"Or not."

"Or too."

"I want the truth." So that's how it's gonna be.

"You can't handle truth!" (A Few Good Men)

"I am entitled to the truth!"

"Do you feel lucky lucky, punk?" I shot back as we were at a red light. We bursted out laughing.

After checking into a hotel, Dinozzo plopped unto the bed.

"Alright kid you do your thing. I'm going to catch some Z's. Call me in two hours"

"I'll see you later Dinozzo. You don't have to treat me like a kid. I can take care of myself."

"You hung around Ziva way too much."

"Yeah, I miss her. So Subway at 12:00?"

Swagger POV

Geez, to think I wouldn't leave my little home of peace and quiet for anything. Of all the times to feel patriotic. Well, at least this is the last location to scope out. Hailing a cab, I got in only to find ash brown hair woman getting in right next me.

"Uh, no offense bud, but I really need this cab for something important and you need to go get another cab." She said.

I snorted at her. "Listen, sweet heart, I don't have time to deal you. So why don't you get out and get another cab to go shopping elsewhere."

She did a double take on that and gave me look that would scare most men out with their tails between their legs. "Number one, don't you ever call me sweet heart. Two, why don't you at least act like gentlemen and get another cab you freakin' jar head!"

Now that one I did a double take. "How would you know if I was jar head miss?"

"Because I was deployed overseas several times before I retired."

"Where at?" If she is telling the truth.

"Afghanistan mostly. Khandahar air base mostly and Camp DWYR."

"Really? Any where else sweet…" I stopped short to see her reaction. As expected she immediately gave me the 'I wouldn't finish that sentence.'

"Anywhere else? Oh yeah, there's that place called you getting out and getting another cab!"

"I don't have time for this."

"Well I don't have time for you two back there jibber jabbering. I have job to take people somewhere to get money. You two haven't gone anywhere until either of you are dead so get lost!"

We both got out and the driver immediately drove off. The woman that I was arguing with was glaring daggers at me. I couldn't help but look at her while she looked for another cab. She is a little shorter than me but holds a strong stature of confidence. It also looked like she was guarding her surroundings. I guess she was ex army, but something else is different about her. Finally a cab was stopping for her.

"Hey if you are done checking me out, I'll take my leave." she noted while opening the door.

"Shopping?" I teased.

"Nope," she answered while opening the door. "By the way, once a marine, always a marine. Remember that."

I couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Will do."

She got but before she closed the door, I heard her tell the cab driver the directions as she was closing the door. "Can you take me to the Independence Hall, please?"

I just stood there in shock. She was going the same place I was going. But why? Could she be the sniper that Johnson is looking for? No, I'm being paranoid. I waited for a minute before hailing a cab to the same location. I asked the driver to drop me off at block away.

I continued to recon the area but kept a look out for her. Just when I was turning around the corner there she was, standing near the tree scanning the area. She follows close by a tour in order to appear discreet. Looks like someone is doing recon as well; But for who or what exactly? Following her around on a hunch and strangely enough she kept scouting the areas I would look as a vantage point for the shot.

I followed her to Subway where she met with a man in a trench coat. They sat there to eat for about a half an hour and talk. The man seemed to be carefree but still had a guarded look about him. He also seemed to be carrying a side arm as well. Just who are they? They then left and entered a hotel. Finally, coming out an hour later, bags in hand leaving in a Dodger. Nice taste in cars I see. I followed closely behind them but not to close. Lucky traffic was congested, which worked to my advantage.

An hour later they stopped at an apartment complex and went inside the garage to park. I kept my distance but still was close enough to hear them.

"You know Kit, you and Gibbs are so alike, you could be his spawn."

"Really, Dinozzo? I think you want to be the ward of our Batman."

"Hahahaha. Now let's get to our apartment so that we can dry off."

Dinozzo seemed to be carrying a backpack and a carry on. Kit seemed to carry the same back pack but instead of a carry on, it seems to be hockey gear. It looks big enough to carry a high powered rifle. Only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Semper Fi Chapter 2

Kit POV

Opening the door I immedately make a bee line to the bedroom with the bathroom, tripping Dinozzo in the process. Haha.

"Hey I called dibs on that bedroom! I need my privacy."

I scoffed. "Don't be such a girl Tony. I'm a girl and I was changing gear and clothing in front of the other Berets." He took on a mischievous look as he crossingclosed the door. "Not like that gutter head, I mean I had my boxer and sports bra on. Heck, there was one time that I didn't change my tank top for a week."

"I knew it. You are, my dear little probie, a prude."

"I'm proud of it too." I answered while I set my gear down. We need to let Gibbs and McGee know about our findings. At that very moment our phones rang showing Gibbs ID. I decided to put him on speaker phone. "Speak of the devil. Kitson." I answered.

"Dinozzo here."

"Kit, Dinozzo, what did you find?"

"It's going to be Philadelphia sir, the range, the site and maybe with the right rifle and skills whoever wants to do this can pull it off."

"Right now, we are in one of our safe houses and waiting for your orders. What about Baltimore?" Wow Dinozzo sometimes can sound like he was military veteran. I went to the fridge and to out a bottle of water to drink.

"There are too many buildings. McGee unscrambled more of the transmission and found that the claim is to make a shot over 2,200 yards away."

The moment he said that, I spat out the water I drinking and coughed whatever I was choking on. 2,200 yards? Who could make that shot? I heard of a few people but they are dead. I scouted everywhere for vantage points. Even places that would seem to be difficult near impossible. Or so I thought. But there is this one sniper I heard of. "Boss, I know this sounds crazy but have you heard of Bob Lee Swagger?"

"I heard of him and his skill. What are getting at Kit?" he asked with an edgy tone in his voice. Okay, I better choose my next words carefully. Marines are very protective of one another, especially Gibbs.

"What I mean is that so far he's one of the best snipers that have ever been in our military. Rumor had that he and his spotter was loaned out to a private security company and it was this assignment that his spotter was killed. I think it was a close friend of his because he retired a week later. I know that for you that it seems impossible but even you Marines can hold grudges."

"This country has treated me and plenty others like crap and I wouldn't do something this stupid!" Uh oh, he is getting mad.

"Gibbs, how do you think I feel about this? I mean marine scout snipers are like family to SF, you know that. But neither can I turn a blind eye till we get through elimination of suspects, I am just off offhandedly sharing what I know. I'm sorry Gibbs." I crap I said I was sorry. Crap balls.

The other side of the line was silent. Dinozzo was looking at me like I was an emotional scene in a movie with a comical moment waiting to happen. Then chuckling came on the other line. Gibbs, chuckling. Tony and I gave each other a weird look. "Rule number 6, don't apologize it's a sign of weakness."

"Right. Gibbs the president's speech is almost a week away for this location. I'm still skeptical about the distance of that claim to a shot like that. I'm going to go to a gun range that's near Pittsburgh. I gotta friend who runs the place. I can try to make that shot after hours just to be sure that this isn't bull crap."

"Fine, I'll go with you, we're entering Philly now. I can drop McGee off and pick you at the same time. Get your gear."

"Sure thing boss."

We hung up and made way to the bedroom I picked. "Alright Tony, you can have this room."

He swung his arm around my shoulders and drew me in to kiss the top of my head. "Don't worry about it Kit. Besides can you imagine my head throbbing from Gibbs smacking me for not letting the lady have the nice room?"

"And you sir, are sometimes a real gentleman or a pain in the ass."

"That I am."

Swagger POV

Following them to their apartment, I kept getting a sinking feeling in my gut that maybe I'm wrong. Without being detected, I made to their door to listen in on their conversation. Had to admit it, I was amused by this Kit's mention of changing in front of men but was very modest about it. Phone ring sounded off and they answered it. There was a muffled voice so that told me that it on speaker.

I strained my ear to listen but managed to get an earful of their reason being here. There boss seemed to be a marine himself. I thought about knocking or communicating with them to compare notes, but the moment I raised my hand to knock, the woman, Kit, thought of me as a suspect for the shooting. Her boss started to get on her ass about accusing me but she cleared it up as a suspicion because of my skills.

"Right. Gibbs, the president's speech is almost a week away for this location. I'm still skeptical about the distance of that claim to a shot like that. I'm going to go to a gun range that's near Pittsburgh. I gotta friend who runs the place. I can try to make that shot after hours just to be sure that this isn't bull crap."

Bull crap? I just tested out that claim back home. Of course it's possible. But they don't know. As soon as they were done talking, I slipped away and went to the nearest car rental dealership.

After renting a low profile vehicle, I make my way to Pittsburgh. The shooting range Kit mentions is one I have been to for competitions with Donnie before we were lent out like some expendable hardware. I could remember times being better. Right before Africa.

_"Hey Bob. How about a wager?"_

_I turned to Donnie who was holding a Remington M40 slung on his shoulder. His score sheet in his other hand. It was fall and the cold air was was picking up into a gust._

_"What kind of wager Donnie?"_

_"If you can't make perfect bulls eye in the farthest three targets, the next round of ribs and beer is on you."_

_My grin grew ever wider at his challenge. Any other sharp shooter would be skeptical because of the wind, but Donnie knowing me, I like to challenge myself. He picked a perfect time for that.  
_

_"What if I win?" _

_He started to shift his gaze around. The few times that I have lost a bet, Donnie dares me to either do something crazy or ask a girl out. "Ah, here we are! Check out the chick over there with ash brown hair."_

_I looked in the same direction he was looking at and was impressed by what I saw. She had half of her back turned to us and and cleaning a dismantled rifle with grit covered hands. Her hair was held together by her hat which looked like it was owned by her dad and shadowed her eyes. Long strands escaped the hat and covered part of her face which only showed her mouth and nose. A jacket was tied around her hips and the rest were jeans and hunting boots. For once I was impressed by a woman with gritty features that would look attractive on the opposite gender; only problem was that it was either easy to get girls like that interested for a five minutes or not at all._

_"I'll make it a double date with me and Sarah so you won't have to be stuck making up other stuff than guns and outdoor stuff. She'll probably lose interest in ten tops. I'll buy."_

_"Alright then you're on!" I grumbled. It's just like him to make me ask out girls that I couldn't charm.  
_

_"Challenge accepted and take your position, Swagger!"_

_I laid down on the matted concrete and positioned my rifle. The wind grew stronger as I set my scope to focus on the out part of the range. My sites cleared up and the first target is in my cross hairs. Normally, I would shoot straight, how ever since the wind is blowing so hard, I lead my aim to the left. Drawing in a breath, I positioned my finger on the trigger. Fully relaxed I pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed true and hit the target in the center. I did the same with the same with the second target and prepared to shoot the final one.  
_

_"Hey, you better hurry up, the girl is packing up and a guy is about to make a move."  
_

_'Screw it! I'm going to give the girl a shot.' I pulled the trigger and the bullet barely missed the target.  
_

_While Donnie's jaw was dropping I jumped up and made my way to where the girl was. She was heading towards a truck filled with guys at the truck bed, parked and running at the front of the gun shop. I started to trot faster in order to catch her. But before I could shout to catch her attention, she got into the truck bed and started the engine which was pretty loud, so shouting wasn't an option. Crossing the street, tires screeched on the pavement halting the car to a stop, avoiding to hit me. 'Thank you Lord.  
_

_I shouted a 'sorry' while the driver cursed at me through the window. I turned to run towards the truck again which sped off from parking. _

_"Damn it!" I didn't even get a good look at her face. I after moment of boiling frustration I walked back to the gun range where Donnie was packing up for us._

_"So did she say yes?"_

_I shook my head to answer his question. "No, she left in hurry with a bunch of guys and sped off. I couldn't reach them."_

_"Ah, sorry bud. Hey how about guy's night out for this evening."_

_"Sure Donnie."_

Next thing I know I'm retiring bitterly from the military and haven't done anything worth while since then. As the sign of 5 miles from Pittsburgh showed up in my view I made right turn at the sign and head towards to gun range. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable returning to a place me and Donnie hung out at. But it would be interesting to see if that woman can make a shot like that.

Hmm, ash brown hair. It was the same hair color as that woman from the cab. Kit? Huh, no way could it be her. That's just wishful thinking. No, I need to be focusing on who these people are and if they were the good guys. I went to go park and meet up with one of my suppliers at the gun shop, Which I haven't seen since me and Donnie were here that day.

The bell rang as open the door to the shop. The man with grey hairs setting in looked up from his book keeping and smiled. "Well, well, well. If ain't lil' Swagger. It's been a while."

"Ha ha, I can tell. Grey hairs are finally setting in on you Mason."

"Hey I my looks might get shabby but that doesn't mean that my aim will too."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay I'm sorry. So how's business?"

"Business is good as always. So what brings you here to the gun range?"

"Just to keep up with my skills and show off a bit. And to test something out."

Do you still have my Remington and ChevyTac with you?"

"But of course! Here's the key for your locker in the back."

"Don't let anyone know I'm here. Don't ask why, just don't. It's very important.

I took the key as he gestured to the back door. "Thanks." He opened the counter door for me so I can pass through. His office still smells old man and musky. I sometimes wonder if he cleans his kill here. I heard the store front door open and close with two pairs of feet walking up to the counter.

Kit POV

"Hi, Mason how are you?"

"Very well Kit. It's been awhile since I saw you."

"It has. How's business?"

"It's good. How's the dirt bag you almost married? Buried I hope."

"As much as I want to make him suffer, I broke the engagement off, sold my house and live in an apartment. I'm NCIS now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and this here is my boss, Special Agent Gibbs."

"It's a pleasure agent Gibbs. And what do we have here another sharp shooter?" He commented while shaking Gibbs's hands feeling the calluses on the right spots.

"Marine sniper actually. I was a gunnery Sargent before I became a NCIS agent."

""Hmm, " he hummed and looked at me grinning smugly. "Alexandria Kitson, I think you have a type. "

"Whoa! Whoa! Gibbs is like the scariest and awesome papa bear of our team. The thought of what you're suggesting is really gross Mason. "

"What's that supposed to mean, Kit? "

"Don't gang up on me you guys. I mean Gibbs is my mentor and friend. It would be inappropriate. And he is still attracting a lot dates."

"That's why you are my favorite Kit. "

"Don't let Dinozzo hear you say that."

We laughed for a bit before I reached in my jacket for an envelope full of money for Mason. "Mason, we're working on a case and I need to test out a theory. Can you closer early? " I asked sliding the money over to him.

He took the envelope and looked inside it. "No problem. We don't have anyone in today. What kind of theory are you testing.?"

"Can you help us set up a target 2,200 yards away?"

"Say what now! "

"Just trust me. Can I get a couple boxes of .308 Winchester rounds, please? "

"Yeah I'll be right back. Set at yourselves up at the range. I'll close shop. "

"Thank you. "

Gibbs and walked out, grabbed my gear from the car and went to the range. The sky was darkening and the wind seemed to be in our favor. I went to my spot, put down my bag and stripped off my jacket. I was about open my bag to start assembling my M40A3 rifle, then Mason shouted out.

"Hey Kit! Before you open that use this! " he shouted holding bag in his left while cartridges of bullets in his other hand. If you're gonna make a shot like that you wanna use this."

Gibbs walked over and took the stuff from him so Mason could finish setting up the field. Gibbs gave me the bag and set the cartridges of Winchesters next to with a couple .408 ChevyTacs next to me. I opened the bag to find a ChevyTac Intervention. This rifle had enough fire power to make the shot. But it's exclusive to the Marines. Wait does that mean... "Gibbs" I called in a hushed tone.

"What? "

"Don't show it but I think someone is watching us. Mason wouldn't have brought a weapon to me unless he was trying to tell me something. This is an USMC issued ChevyTac in here. It's exclusive to Marines and only a few has been allowed to be discharged with theirs."

"Swagger 's here."

I nodded. And continued assembling the rifle. It's been awhile since I've used an ChevyTac, but these babies do pack a punch. The alarm sounded off as the field lit up since it was about dark already. I got into position laying and took aim.

I took a deep breath as put finger on the trigger lining up cross hairs with the target. I pulled the target after exhaling hoping that I would miss. Hoping that this claim was not realistic. A moment later the bullet went through the hay taking a block with it but missed. There was room for error but I had to keep trying and adjusting until we get it right. Either way the shooter may still be able to take a shot.

"That's a nice shot sweetheart, but maybe after a couple tries you'll get it." Said younger gruff voice behind me. I turned around to find the guy I was arguing with earlier that day over a cab. So was he...? I stood up and reached for my gun, but stopped as I noticed his left hand shifting. A knife.

"So you noticed? How good are your reflexes?" He asked smugly.

I grimaced at my predicament but smiled as a Gibbs snuck up and held his gun to Swagger 's head.

"Drop it Swagger," demanded Gibbs. Swagger flinched a little and dropped his knife while cursing under his breath.

"Why are you here?"

"To stop an assassination sir."

"How did you know there was an assassination in the first place?"I demanded drawing my weapon at him. He looked at me strange with curiosity before answering.

"I was approached almost a week ago by this Colonel who runs a private security firm who wanted my help."

"To help with exactly?" I pressed. He kept looking at as if he has seen me before. I almost shuddered as he kept his intense gaze was on me. Why is he doing that. To throw me off? He is handsome looking with a good build. Consistent with exercise I see. And he snuck up on me. He's good as they say.

"To scope out which three locations where the president will make his public appearances, will be killed."

"So you can do it yourself?" I asked.

Immediately he flinched and looked as if he wanted to shoot me. Gibbs kept his gun to Swagger's head.

"Now listen here sweet heart, I week ago I was happy living far away from screwed up politics. All the sudden, some full blooded colonel knocks on the door, pushes my patriotic buttons and now all I'm being reminded of is that I'm nothing but expendable crap to the universe," he growled in a voice so low and threatening the hairs on my body were standing up. His body language was screaming, 'try it and I will kill you', but his eyes were different. It was as if he was begging to be understood despite his callous exterior. "I guess you don't really understand what I'm talking about, since you been standing there like a statue. Look if you're going to shoot me, shoot me. I'm not one for suspense."

"We're not going to, drama queen," I sighed, lowering my Sig. I nodded to Gibbs to do the same and he followed suit. I walked forward and extended my hand to Swagger. "Retired 2nd Lt. Kitson of the U.S. Army. Green Beret. NCIS probational agent."


	3. Chapter 3

Semper Fi Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and following I'll try to update sooner than before but no promises. Last leg of college semester is in. But I won't abandon the story. So Enjoy and please read the bottom note when you're done.**

* * *

**Swagger POV**

"We're not going to, drama queen," she answered lowering her Sig. She nodded to her partner to do the same. I felt the gun pressed to my head pull away. I glanced back to her partner, who I am guessing is Gibbs, hold his Sig at his side but his finger still on the trigger. Turning back to Kit, she walked forward till she was in front of and extended her hand out. "Retired 2nd Lt. Kitson of the U.S. Army. Gibbs and I are federal agents from NCIS."

Out of politeness I shook her hand. Callouses felt on her palm showing she wasn't just a pretty face. "If you are federal agents where are your-,"

"Badges?" Answered Gibbs. I looked back to Gibbs pulling his coat back to reveal his badge. Kit showed hers as well. "You have ten seconds to start talking Swagger."

"A couple days ago, this man from the private sector, Col. Isaac Johnson show up at my front door and persuaded me to go scope out three sites and developed plan which of them will be where the alleged shooter is going to kill the president in a 2,200 yard shot." I explained.

"And they asked you out of all the skilled snipers we have in our military." scoffed Gibbs

"Well don't be too offended old man. I'm sure you're not bad yourself self, gunny."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at my comment and went over to the ChevyTac still in position. The corners of Kit's mouth turned up slightly as her boss laid down and cocked another round into the barrel. The scope clicked as he fixed his sights. He fired and the bullet sailed true and hit the target while the thunder from the rifle sounded off. Gibbs got up holding the ChevyTac as he walked back to us. "Yours?" he asked handing it back.

"Yes, I ask Mason to have this one prepped and cleaned in case I ever needed it," I took the rifle back and aimed it towards the target back at the haystacks. The target was blown clean off with some hay. "From one gunny to another, not bad. But I already made a shot like that back home just to be sure." I smiled and he returned the smile. Alright back to business. "So how it that you guys are investigating this? I was told that this being kept under wraps and that the transmission of the threat was on the..." I stopped realizing what I had almost let myself fall into. How could I be so stupid? "... On the inside."

"It's not your fault you know." Looked to Kit who had a look of pity on her face. "Heck, me and Gibbs could've gotten roped into something like this too. What matters now is that you know what these people had intended for you from the start."

"So what happens now?"

"Well now you are under our protection. And if you'll like to, help us take these sons of guns down."

I looked to Gibbs and almost believed I was looking at an older version of myself. World weary but still willing to fight the good fight. What happened to that spark I had in myself? "I'll help you guys on one condition."

"What would that be gunny?" he inquired.

"Help me get back in the good fight."

Gibbs was a little taken back by my request but smiled when he knew what I was talking about. "You start now then." He propositioned holding his hand out. I took it and the bargain was struck.

"Ookay! So we're good! We need to contact the director on what's going on and head back to Philly."

"On it Kit. Pack up your gear and we'll head back to Philly." he ordered Kit as he went to talk on his cell. I turned to find Kit packing her cartridges in her bag.

"My, my, aren't you a jumpy one sweet heart."

Immediately her eyes went cold. I had to hold back a laugh at her but was actually starting to be a little nervous under her icy gaze. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Just because we're now on the same side doesn't mean I won't hurt for calling me that."

"Why not sweet heart?"

"Because the last person to call me that is barely called a man now after I was through with him," she seethed while looking me dead in the eyes which held anger and hurt in them. She then walked past me to her boss. What the hell was that about? Was it over a bitter break up she was had? Or was she insane underneath those pretty eyes? Well whatever it is it will have to wait until we catch Johnson and his goons. But something else keeps bothering me. I kept feeling like I've seen her before.

* * *

**Kit POV**

I walked back to the car with Swagger trailing behind me. Gibbs had the trunk open for and noticed my frigid state.

"He called you sweet heart, didn't he?"

"Yep," I grunted putting my rifle bag in the trunk. Not even looking back I went to sit in the backseat. What is wrong with me? He is probably just flirting with me in a nice way and I'm acting insane.

The ride back to Philadelphia was a little uneventful with exception of all three of us comparing notes and mostly Swagger and Gibbs exchanging past experiences, finding a lot of common ground with each other. I mostly stayed silent reading an old ballistics table on my cell phone to keep myself busy.

"So where were you stationed last Lt."

"Hmm? What?" Shaken out of my reading stupor.

"I asked where your last home base before you retired?" asked Swagger looking back over the front passenger seat.

"Oh, I was stationed in Kentucky with the 5th group at Fort Campbell before my last mission. But had a family and a home in Philly."

"Oh. So who is the lucky guy in your life?"

"None. And no I don't bat for the other team, I'm just not into dating right now." I resolved turning back to my phone. "Hey how far away are we from Philly?"

"About an hour. McGee and Dinozzo are waiting for us at the safe house. After arriving we'll have an online conference with the Director who will be waiting for us in MTAC."

"Sounds good." I drawled half paying attention to Gibbs and half to the ballistics I'm reading. My family thinks I'm weird that way and so did Max before we broke up saying it wasn't something a female should indulge herself in.

"Hey."

"Yeah, Swagger?"

"What has your attention over back there? You've been quiet."

"Oh, I'm just reading an app on my phone on ballistics tables. It gets me through long trips when I'm not driving."

"That's so? Which app is it?"

"It's a personalized app that is available to federal agencies. It's updated every so often by our forensic teams." I explained watching Swagger nod his head. "So, what did you mean before on get back in the good fight?"

"Hmm, ha ha ha ha ha!" he bursted out laughing. So did Gibbs. What is so funny? Finally they quieted down.

"Uh, I feel like a third wheel here," I muttered.

"I laughed because you wouldn't like what I requesting of Gibbs, Sweet heart."

I fisted my hands and exhaled, holding myself back from reaching over to choke him. "And what would that be, Bobby?"

"I want to join NCIS. You know do what you guys do."

"Whoa, wait that's not possible."

"Well why not? I have a degree in Forensics. I investigated some case missions while I was in the Marines. So what's not possible?"

"I never mind! Let's just focus on the case!"

Gibbs chuckled at me flustering and losing a battle. "Is this how Dinozzo felt when I became your favorite?"

"You and Dinozzo keep telling yourselves that. I have no favorite."

"Right," I chuckled.

* * *

**Swagger POV **

We arrived at the safe house, parked the Dodger in the garage and made our way to the apartment.

Kit didn't say much after our conversation in the car. I wonder what's been bothering her. Was it because I called her sweet heart? Was it a nickname from a bitter break up? Hopefully I'll find out when this is over.

Kit entered first but I was held back by her boss who shut the door to give us privacy.

"What's going on between you and Agent Kitson, Swagger?"

"What do mean sir?"

"I mean, you seem to like flirting with Kitson and apparently don't care if you live or die."

"I'm just teasing her. I meant nothing by it."

He looked at me hard as if he was studying me. I haven't felt this way since boot camp. "It better be nothing. I like you Swagger, but it would hurt me even more if I have to shoot you myself."

Before I could respond back. He opened the door and we went in to find two other men inside. The one from when started to follow them, Dinozzo was eating a sandwich while looking over another agent's shoulders who was working on a laptop.

"Dinozzo, Mcgee this is Bob Lee Swagger and he will be helping us with this case. Swagger, sandwich boy is Dinozzo and our genius in technology is McGee. We serve in the same team back in D.C."

McGee stood up and shook my hand and Dinozzo did the same. "Nice to meet you Swagger."

"Same here. When do we speak to the director?"

"In a couple minutes. Until then let's get you settled into a room. If you'll follow me."

Gesturing me to follow him, McGee led me a room with two beds and wooden foot lockers at the ends. "You and I are bunking together. And the bathroom is at the end of the hall to your right. You can set your bag right there and get ready to do the online meet with the Director."

I nodded and set my bag down and followed McGee back to the living room where everyone else was waiting. McGee sat down to establish the connection and waited for a response. The screen flashed to an African American man in a suit with a business look and a tooth pick in his mouth?

"Agent Gibbs is your team accounted for?"

"They are all accounted for plus one, sir."

"I can see that and who is the plus one? I strictly remember keeping this under wraps."

"There has been a new development, sir. You see, this is retired gunnery sergeant Bob Lee Swagger of the Marine Corp. We both happened to be looking into the same thing."

"Explain." Vance was now looking at me with a hard stare.

"Permission to speak Director?"

"Granted Swagger."

"Sir, a week ago I was approached by a Col. Isaac Johnson who heads a private section in D.C. He told me that they intercepted a transmission of a shooter claiming to kill the president in a 2,200 yard shot. He asked me to plan it on how I would do so they could prevent the assassination. I was about to decline but then went ahead to do my patriotic duty. I ran into Agent Gibbs and Kitson at a gun range. I thought they were the assassins Johnson was looking for but we figured out we're on the same team."

"How so Swagger?"

"We figured out that the inside breach was from Johnson and them approaching me to plan the assassination just about confirmed your team's theory."

"Hmm. Is that all?"

"No sir," Kit spoke up. "Gibbs and Swagger tested out the 2,200 yard claim and was proven that someone can make a kill shot from that distance. High power caliber rifle, probably .308 Winchester rounds. From that range everything will come into play, humidity, elevation, temperature, wind spin drift. Furthermore there's- a – achoo!"

"Gesundheit!" said Dinozzo.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying- achoo. Achoo. Achoo." One after another, she kept going till she started to cough a little.

"Aww, poor little Kitty pooh! Are you sick?"

"Shut up Dinozzo! And I told you not to call me that unless you have a death wish! And…" She started to cough again, each time sounding raspier than the last.

"Hey are okay?" I asked, couldn't hide the concern in my voice.

"Yeah, just tired," she brushed off. I actually took a good look at her now and saw baggy dark circles under her eyes with a minor pale complexion.

"Geez, when was the last time you slept?" I asked trying to hide the concern in my voice.

"Uh, I think three days ago before we closed the case on those traffickers, before this occurred and napped while Dinozzo drove us up here."

"And you haven't slept since then?" asked Vance.

"I've taken a couple cat naps in between. It's no big deal. I'll just hit the hay early tonight."

"You will certainly do that young lady!" said a man with a British accent. We looked to the screen to see an older man next to the Director.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she groaned looking at the screen irritably.

"Uh, who's that?"

"That Mr. Swagger is my grandfather and our medical examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard."

* * *

**Finally, no writer's block. And family connections! Please comment and suggestions! Tell others about the fanfic. Questions:**

**Should I set Swagger and Kit up with each other later down the line?**

**Should I put Swagger in the forensics team, intellegence or somewhere along the lines of both: assistant to Abby and gathering intel in between. I don't want this to look like a Ziva and Dinozzo thing and not work out. NCIS does have it's rules which makes it complicated. And Gibbs has Rule #12: Never date a coworker. I think that only applied mainly to working in the same office floor. So please reviews!  
**


End file.
